Sister
by Shadenny
Summary: A new guy has come to class, what's shocking is that he(^_~) looks EXACTLY like Kaiba. Wait a sec, there's a FOURTH egyptian God card?!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Peircing blue blue eyes stared out from underneath chocolate brown hair, surveying the surrounding area. The person's arms were casually crossed across their chest.  
  
  
  
"So this is Domino?" Their voice was slightly gruff yet possessed a feminine quality. Her(His) hair was cut to the nape of their neck as they watched the twinkling city lights with cold eyes. "It's still the same, no matter how long I've been away. I'm back, and stronger than before, Seto Kaiba." A slight smile crossed their lips and their eyes warmed to a certain extent.  
  
The unknown person climbed onto a Harley Davidson bike and rocketed off to Domino.   
  
********  
  
Seto Kaiba was staring at the picture in his hand. It was of him, Mokuba and a girl that looked exactly like him, down to the haircut. His held a warm glow as he stared, memories trudging up from the deepest reaches of his mind. He shook his head and sighed before setting the frame back in his desk drawer. "Sam."  
  
'Seto! Someone wants to adopt us! And Mokuba, too! We don't have to leave him behind! We have a family, Seto. A real family.' Her voice rang out from their child hood, imitating his own with her own girlish tone.  
  
"Seto, we're gonna be late!" Mokuba called from the doorway, tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
Kaiba shook the memories away and smiled at his little brother. "Let's go then."  
  
*********  
  
"All right, class. Settle down. Today we have a new student, Sam Kaiba," Ms. Kaioh ordered.  
  
Kaiba dropped the book he was reading and stared, openmouthed as a mirror image of him stepped into the room. Everyone stared at the new boy and the girls drooled over him, causing him to involuntarily sweatdrop. He caught Kaiba's gaze and flashed him a smirk.  
  
"What's up with Kaiba? He's actin' all wierd, like he knows the new guy or somethin'," Joey commented to Tristan, Anzu, Yugi, and Ryou.  
  
"Yeah, that's not like him," Anzu replied as Sam took a seat beside Kaiba.  
  
"Is it just me, or am I seein' double?" Tristan wondered glancing at the two, Sam mimicking Kaiba's every move.  
  
"Freaky. And today's Friday, too," Joey answered.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaiba was trying to get his act together.   
  
"S-Sam? Is that really you?"  
  
Sam smirked. "The one and only, Chibi-S."  
  
To the surprise of everyone, Kaiba laughed and hugged him. "Even after all this time you still call me that! Can't you just call me 'Seto' like you used to?"  
  
"Nah, changed too much. Nanashiu saw to that. Sorry I had to be away for so long. How's Mokuba doing?"  
  
"Fine, still a little upset about you though."  
  
"'Ey, Kaiba! Care to shed some light? We're still in the dark over here!" Joey called.  
  
"Yeah, how do you know the new sempai?" A random girl asked.  
  
Kaiba just laughed again. "'Sempai'? Does Sam look that much like me?"  
  
"YES!" All the girls shouted at him.  
  
"Sorry to break your hearts, ladies, but you were swooning over my SISTER."  
  
Everyone stuttered and stammered as the two Kaiba's shared a good laugh. "Sam is just short for Samantha," Sam gasped out.  
  
"All right, enough. You all have a test to take." The entire class groaned as named test was passed out.  
  
************(After school, 3:00 pm)  
  
"Hey Kaiba!" Yugi called out as he chased the Kaiba twins down the street.  
  
Kaiba scowled. "What do you want, Yugi. You still haven't dueled me for your Egyptian God card."  
  
Sam's eyes lit up. "You got one, too?"   
  
"What do you mean?" Yugi and Kaiba synchronized.  
  
"I was in Egypt about a year ago. Nanashiu bought it for me as a gift, she was really nice, just a bit strict." Sam replied as she pulled a small box from her book bag and opened it. "Isis, Goddess of the Nile." The card's border was a shimmering iridescent and the card itself was gold-silver. The picture was of a woman awith very *LONG* shining chocolate hair and eyes like the ocean. Her hands were cupped before her, like scoopin up water, and pure light rested between them. "The guy who sold it said that the Goddess was real five thousand years ago and had a twin sorcerer, said the sorcerer was High Priest to the pharoh. He told me to gaurd this card, with my life if need be."  
  
Kaiba and Yugi shared knowing glances. They nodded in understanding before the Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yami stood in Yugi's place. "We know what you're talking of. Kaiba was the High Priest and I the Pharoh. Now the world is in danger yet again."  
  
"I take it you're not Yugi?"  
  
"No, I am Yami. How could you tell?"  
  
Sam smiled. "You look older and less childish."  
  
  
  
In Yugi's soulroom, named person shouted indignantly. "Hey! I'm not that childish!"  
  
"Let's go, Sam. Mokuba will most likely be thrilled to see you again."  
  
"Right see you later, Yami, Yugi!" Sam called out as she followed Kaiba. /I'm finally back with my family./  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, need votes for couples.  
  
Seto/Mai:  
  
Seto/Anzu: (a/n: NO WAY, JOSE!)  
  
Seto/Ishizu:  
  
Seto/no one:  
  
Sam/Yugi:   
  
Sam/Yami:  
  
Sam/Ryou:  
  
Sam/Bakura:  
  
Sam/Joey:  
  
Sam/Tristan:  
  
Mokuba/Serenity:  
  
Yugi/Anzu:  
  
Anzu/No one: (a/n: most likely, she's too cheerful for her own good.)   
  
Malik/Sam:  
  
Mai/Joey:  
  
Okay, send in the votes. I'll only be holding this poll for five chapters, got it? R&R with you fave pairing.  
  
^-^Shadenny^-^ 


	2. CANCELATION!

I am not updating this story anytime soon as this account is dead. If you wish to see other stories by me, visit the penname SilverSerpentDragon. I can assure you that they are better than these are.


End file.
